1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to enclosures, and more particularly, to enclosures for recreational areas. Most particularly, the present invention is related to an enclosure for protecting the occupants of an enclosed recreational area from injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enclosures are well known in the art, as are enclosures for recreational areas. Exemplary of the prior art enclosures are the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,141 discloses a trampoline and backstops which is a single trampoline fitted with an inclined backstop adjacent each end of its bed. Each backstop includes an inverted U-shaped frame within which is disposed a backstop panel resiliently attached to and stretched between the margins of the backstop frame. Each backstop panel is positioned and sufficiently strong and resilient to rebound a performer back onto the trampoline bed as well as to permit him to run thereup. Additionally a piece of material is provided for closing the gap between the lower ends of the backstop panels and the trampoline bed formed when the latter is deflected downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,795 discloses a tension cable enclosure with barriers hung from tension cables that are suspended from corner supports, each of which includes a pair of compression members and a tensile member. The compression members of each pair are disposed obliquely with respect to their associated tensile member which is disposed vertically, and the compression members and tensile member of each comer support converge at an apex from which the tension cable is suspended. One compression member of each corner support lies in a plane that is parallel to one side of the enclosure and the other compression members of that corner support lie in a plane that is parallel to an adjacent side of the enclosure, the associated tensile member being at the intersection of the two planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,838 discloses an exercise structure for use as an exercise compartment and a method for playing a ball game therein. The structure has a horizontal rebound surface which is supported above the ground and has a device for enclosing the air space above the surface to form a cell, the cell being of a size suitable for enclosing at least one human using the surface as a springboard for exercise or for playing the ball game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,126 discloses a perimeter fence for above-ground swimming pools. The perimeter fence includes a plurality of three different assemblies which are fence post assemblies (18), rail assemblies (20) and mounting assemblies which include bottom post connectors (22) and top post connectors (24). The angles of the posts can be varied relative to the pools to accommodate for differing overhangs of top rails (14), and the rail assemblies are field cut to accommodate for differing spacings between the pool wall supports (12) as well as differing angles. Each of the post assemblies (18) include rail connectors (30) which have outwardly extending tubular portions (36), the inner and outer faces (80, 76) being at differing angles to provide for differing diameter pools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,011 discloses an exerciser and playpen structure having a trampoline like bottom which provides a new and useful playpen and exercise structure for an infant or small child. The structure includes a lower frame section having a resilient surface supported therein, an upper frame section, a series of support members depending from the lower frame section for supporting the upper frame section, and a curtain secured continuously at the top to the upper frame section and at the bottom to the resilient surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,103 discloses a child safety fence which prevents unsupervised children from entering swimming polls includes a plurality of spaced apart substantially vertical supports having a flexible line extending between and slidably supported by the supports. A flexible netting is attached to the flexible line and extends between the supports. A flexible line is connected to an audible alarm signal so that weight on the netting or the flexible line causes activation of the alarm signal.